Apples and Acting
by InjuUchiha
Summary: In which Lee is frightened, Neji is caught off guard, and Tenten attempts a self-given mission.


* * *

Just a quick one-shot! Maybe a second chapter, if people want one.

* * *

Hiya! I'm Tenten, and I'm on a mission! (Well, technically, I'm on missions a lot, since I'm a ninja, but this is one I set for myself.) Sorry, but you'll have to wait to find out what it is, since I don't want Neji to find out. Ahh, Neji...NO! That'll give it away! Shut up, Tenten! Now, on with the story! Keep reading!

Okay, so here's the deal. Lady Tsunade gave us a crappy D-Rank mission. We have to cook a meal, then clean it up afterwards. Stupid, right? I know. Some old lady requested us 'cause her family was coming to her house for dinner or something.

Okay, let's start now. For real this time. I swear!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat down at the table, letting my arms cross over and my head fall onto them. "Ugh," I whined as Neji and Lee sat down across from me. "Why did Tsunade have to give us such a stupid mission?"

Neji, being his usual self, shrugged. Lee said something, but I blocked him out. It had been a rhetorical question anyway.

Deciding to be sociable once again and set my plan into action, I lifted my head and sniffed at the food layed out on the table. We had finished cooking only about a half-hour earlier (Actually, Neji had cooked most of it...it has now been proven Lee and I can't cook to save our lives.) and we finally got our chance to eat.

I simply took one apple and bit into it, closing my eyes as the juice leaked into my mouth. I grinned, taking another bite slowly. Neither of my teammates were paying attention to me or talking, (In Lee's case, maybe for the first time in his life.) but that wouldn't last long.

We got about halfway through our meal before I started talking. I didn't talk about anything in particular, just random things that popped into my head. Neji and Lee threw in small comments or acknowledgments every once in a while, but I wasn't done yet. Oh no, I was just getting started.

I began talking faster, my voice rising in volume. I jumped from one topic to another without finishing the first. My knee began to bob up and down. My teammates stared at me.

"Tenten, what is in that apple?" Lee finally asked. I decided it was time to play up the creepiness and giggled like I was crazy.

"I don't know, but it's _good!_" It had the desired affect on him. He looked from me to Neji, then to the table set for us.

"I think it's about time we started cleaning up," he said nervously, rising to take his plate into the kitchen.

Neji and I both watched him leave, before turning to each other. I grinned and Neji glared at me. "I think you've had quite enough of that," he told me, swiping the apple from my hand. I had been about to take another bite. Damn! That apple really had been good....

"Now, tell me what you're trying to accomplish by acting like that apple made you hyper."

My grin faded and the constant movement of my leg stopped. "What?"

"Sugar doesn't make you hyper, caffeine does. So obviously you're acting hyper to scare Lee away, which you've accomplished, and now you're up to something with me." It's amazing how he could talk and still his face would show no emotion....wait. What did he just say? I hadn't been paying attention.

"Whatever!" I said, grin plastered back on my face. I stood up and, bouncing, grabbed my plate and brought it into the kitchen. He followed me, though much calmer.

I turned on the radio in the kitchen as Neji set down what he had brought into the kitchen. As soon as his hands were empty, I grabbed them and began to try and make him dance. I glanced around for Lee, but he had disappeared. Huh.

I cast that thought from my mind quickly, realizing that Neji was actually moving to the beat of the song with me. I grinned and swung around in a circle, swung back into his chest, and grinned up at him. To my (Great) surprise, he smiled back at me faintly.

I (Closet fangirl that I am) giggled and, to my surpise as well as his, reached up to press my lips against his quickly, right as the song ended.

The song changed, and I gasped when I recognized it. What perfect timing! I put my hands on his shoulders, his going to my waist.

"I close my eyes, I tell you how much I care," I sang, with the song. "Then you smile and say to me,"

Before I could sing the last line of the verse, he smiled, _actually_ smiled, and sang it for me in his velvet voice. It fit so perfectly, even if he did sing it an octave or two below the actual pitch. "Let me be your destiny."

I couldn't stand it; I threw my arms around his neck. We stopped moving as I clung to him, and he held me back. The moment was so perfect. My plan had gone better than expected; way better!

"What happened to being hyper?" Until he ruined it. I pulled away, scowling, and turned my back on him. I started to walk away, back to get more dishes.

"Fine then, Mr. Too-Good-For-You. I'll just leave and let you be alone with yourself." Here I was, acting again. But really, I was curious to see how he'd react. I watched over my shoulder discreetly, expecting him to say something, at least. But he didn't.

That jerk! He just shrugged and turned the other way! Oh, he'll pay for this.

I turned around, launching myself at him. I knocked him to the ground, alright. Then I sat on him.

"Tenten, get off of - mph." He didn't get to finish telling me to get off of him because I kissed him. Again. Ha! Take that, Hyuuga Neji! He had just started kissing back when our 'moment' was ruined again.

"Neji, Tenten, my dear teammates..." The words drifted off Lee's lips as his mind comprehended what he was seeing. Neji, of course, abruptly and unceremoniously shoved me off him, stood up, and brushed off his clothes.

I, being the amazing genius I am, sat on my butt and looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Get up, Tenten." I scowled at the Hyuuga, but took the hand he offered me and let him pull me to my feet. With his back turned to Lee momentarily, he winked.

Woah, wait. Back up. Rewind. Go back. He _winked?_ He winked at _me!?_ No way! I had to surpress a nervous, excited, embarrassed giggle.

Lee seemed to have regained his composure and was glancing back and forth between us. "I'm just gonna go...back out there," he said, backing up slowly towards the door. Of course, neither of us protested. The door closed and I turned back to Neji, expectantly.

The bastard _smirked_ at me. "You want me so bad."

Of course, I couldn't really deny it, so I settled for the next best thing. "What I really want is for your ego to deflate." But my slight anger dissolved when he kissed me again. Mission accomplished: I had made him mine.

_Hell yes!_

* * *

To my readers who are following my other story: The epilogue will be out shortly. I'm just adding to it, since it was about 500 words and didn't satisfy me. I don't really know what this is, but I hope people find it amusing! Oh, the song is Close My Eyes by Astroline. Amazing song. You should listen to it.

Love,

Inju-chan


End file.
